


Paramour

by andynebulae



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Forced Marriage, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Maxwell married Charlie out of convenience, and couldn't resist falling in love with Wilson. Wilson couldn't resist being Maxwell's paramour. However, secrets can't be kept forever.
Relationships: Charlie & Maxwell (Don't Starve), Charlie/Willow (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Wigfrid/Winona (Don't Starve)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Settings

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in like the 50's or something. But like, don't expect me to actually research about it all, this is just for fun.....

Maxwell did what he loved to do every free time he had. He went again to visit Wilson in his house. He did what he always did in those lazy afternoons, he knocked at the door, a bit more forceful than it would be usually polite. And he would them delight himself with the rumble he heard inside, as Wilson raced to the door.

Sometimes it would involve shutting down prototypes, or taking off his lab coat and any other protective gear. This time it was fast, and Wilson opened quickly the door, a smile spreading over his face at the sight of Maxwell. Which always made Maxwell smile in turn.  
  
  
"I was close by and thought I should make a visit. I hope it's no trouble," Maxwell said what he always said, aware of prying ears.  
  
  
"Always a pleasure, Maxwell," Wilson would always answer, opening space for Maxwell to enter. "How is your wife?"  
  
  


"Fine, she sends her regards." And once the door was closed, the pleasantries were dropped. Maxwell always looked around the house, trying to recognize what have changed since his last visit, soon going for his usual question. "What were you up to today?"  
  
  
And then Wilson would go on and on about his newest project. He would show new machines, new studies, new books and sometimes even new diagrams. Maxwell couldn't care less about such science talks, but Wilson would say everything with such passion and enthusiasm, that Maxwell would soak up every single word, and smile broadly at every excited sentence coming from the scientist.  
  
  
Neither of them knew when it would happen, but every time it would. Showing a new machine, trying to reach a book (that Maxwell, gifted with such height, would always reach for the scientist), or just letting some papers fall down. The two of them would find themselves a bit too close. And both would shut up, just looking at each other, longing.  
  
  


Usually Maxwell would be the one to take the next step, catching Wilson's face on his bony hands, and kissing him. They would spend them all the afternoon together. They would kiss with such ferocity. Inevitably, papers and books would fall down to the ground, as Maxwell would sit Wilson down on some desk or table. Inevitably again, Maxwell would lower his kisses, going to Wilson's cheeks, and ears, and neck. Soon Maxwell was at Wilson's chest, opening his vest.  
  
  


They never knew very well how it happened, but until the end of the evening, they were both on Wilson's bed. All afternoon they would stay on bed, and Maxwell would thank god for how loud Wilson's machines were, making so hard for any neighbor to hear their screams and moans. When they were both sweaty and tired, Maxwell would embrace Wilson, the scientists head on the tall man's chest. And they would talk, as Maxwell would caress Wilson's beautiful body.  
  
  
"They have been talking," Wilson started, staring at a wall. "About us, I mean."  
  
  
"I know," Maxwell stated, not taking his attention of Wilson's neck. He could see there a bite mark,sure it was going to bruise. "The Wife told me."

The Wife, that was how she was ever referenced as, Maxwell's wife. Never by name, not in there. Wilson's house was their heaven, and there she didn't exist, no more than just an entity from the outer world.  
  
  
"Do you think she knows?" Wilson closed his eyes, feeling Maxwell's hands touch every single mark acquired in that evening.  
  
  


"No, she asked about you." Maxwell sighed, kissing Wilson's neck. "She thinks our lack of sons made me look for your company. She asked if I felt like you were my son, if that's why I came here so often." Maxwell smirked, distributing more kisses.  
  
  
"What did you reply?" Wilson turned to look at Maxwell's face. His face nearly as amused as the husband's.  
  
  
"I said yes, of course." Wilson's furrowed brow got rid of Maxwell's smile. "What did you want me to say? 'No, I never would look at him as a son, I like to fuck him too much for that'?"  
  
  
Wilson sighed, trying to not show his emotions too much. "I don't feel comfortable with that, Maxy." Wilson took a deep breath before continuing, aware of his hypocrisy. "I don't like to be compared to your son, it doesn't sit right with me. I'm well aware of our predicament, and that I don't have much room to complain, Maxy. I know that was the best answer, but I don't enjoy that."  
  
  
"I know, darling, you're right." Maxwell started back with caressing Wilson, touching his smooth and frowned face. "I don't like it either, but it's needed. No one can know about us."  
  
  
Something on the way Maxwell said it all, didn't feel right to Wilson. He examined Maxwell's face for a minute too long, before opening his mouth. "What else aren't you telling me?"  
  
  
Maxwell cursed Wilson's sharp intellect and his endearing bluntness. "The Wife wants to meet you," Maxwell started, avoiding Wilson's gaze. "She wants to meet the boy I love like a son."  
  
  
"Absolute not! Maxy!" Wilson exclaimed, getting away from Maxwell’s warm body. "I can't met her! I'm, I'm your mistress, for god's sake!"  
  
  
"Technically, you aren't my mistress, as you're in no way a woman, dear," Maxwell said playfully, being rewarded with an annoyed look from Wilson. "What about my paramour?"  
  
  
"That's no time for jests, Maxy!" Wilson said exasperated. "How can I face her?! Knowing I give you more pleasure than she ever will be able to?! And worse: pretend I love you in a paternal way!"  
  
  
"It would be fast, love." Maxwell said sweetly, trailing down kisses at Wilson's body. "Just a dinner, and she would be convinced, and you never again will have to see her. Please?"  
  
  
"Fine," the scientist sighed, hating the idea every second more. "But don't be affectionate to her, not in front of me." Wilson closed his eyes, adding, as if in an afterthought: "Please, I don't think I can handle it otherwise."  
  
  
"Of course, my love, of course." Maxwell smiled, pulling Wilson back to his embrace. "And you will finally be able to met the twins!"  
  
  
"Yeah?" That made Wilson smile. Even without knowing either of them, Wilson loved them so much. He would never admit it, but he sometimes thought of the two as their daughters: his and Maxwell's. And he fantasied that one day he would be able to go live with Maxwell and finally have them as his daughter. "How they have been doing? Is Abigail feeling better?"  
  
  
As always, once the night started, they would talk about Maxwell's daughters. Even if Maxwell never was the paternal type, he loved the twins more than anything. And Wilson could only smile at the excitement on Maxwell's face as he would tell about their antics. But as all days went, they had to say their goodbyes.

They would always take too much time to dress themselves, always too much time to walk to the door, and always too much time in their last kiss. As if it was their last kiss, as if Maxwell would never come back for more. But they both knew he would come back, he always did.  
  
  
"Tomorrow, alright? Dinner. Don't get lost on your science, be on time, Wilson," Maxwell said for last, receiving an eye roll of the scientist.  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there," Wilson dismissed him. "Although, if you insist, you could spend the afternoon here, and we would leave together for dinner. In time."  
  
  
"You know I can't come two afternoons in a row," Maxwell started, finishing in a lower voice. "Even if I would give anything to be able to."  
  
  
They smiled at each other, for a bit longer than they need. Longer than they should. Finally they said their last farewell. Maxwell turned to leave. The door was closed, leaving two men a bit less whole.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like the fic, check out the text-based game about when Maxwell and Wilson starting getting together: https://dessieh.itch.io/victorian-romance

Wilson arrived a bit before dinner time. He was wearing his best clothing, feeling dapper than he actually enjoyed. He knocked at the door, hoping to feel a bit more ready while he waited for Maxwell. However, as if the husband was just waiting by the door for Wilson to come, the door opened almost immediately.  
  
  
"I'm glad you managed to come, Wilson," Maxwell said, his voice so far from what Wilson was used to, way too formal, way too detached. "Please do enter."  
  
  
"Thank you," Wilson muttered weakly, trying so hard to not show his disappointment.  
  
  
Maxwell guided him to the living room, where The Wife waited them. She looked stunning, with her short hair and impeccably black dress. "Wilson, that's Charlie, my wife." He gestured to the woman, who just smiled in turn. "Charlie, that's the famous Wilson, my good friend."  
  
  
'Friend'. The word reverberating through his head. Maxwell didn't seem to falter at any second. Wilson could only ask himself how the husband did it, while he felt like his heart was being torn at each word, at each second. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."  
  
  
"I'm glad to finally be able to put a face to the name I hear everyday on this house," Charlie said, still a pleasurable smile on her face. Wilson could only feel the guilty corroding him on the inside. She sounded so damn nice, she didn't deserve to meet her husband's _paramour_. "The dinner will be served soon, please make yourself comfortable."  
  
  
As Charlie turned to go to the kitchen, one of the twins started to cry from upstairs, soon being followed by the other. Charlie's worried face looked from the kitchen to the stairs, seeming unsure about how to proceed. "I'll take care of it, darling, just worry about dinner," Maxwell dismissed her, walking towards the stairs. "Will you come with me, Wilson?"  
  
  
Wilson nodded, following Maxwell. Darling. That's what Maxwell had called Charlie: darling. Wilson couldn't help his jealousy, he thought that type of treatment was only for him. But of course he was wrong. Everything in that dinner seemed just awful. He was helping his lover lie to the most dedicated wife on the city. It felt so wrong. It was easier when he didn't have a face, an adorable face, to match The Wife, when he didn't have a real person to be hurt because of his pleasure.  
  
  
"You look astonishing," Maxwell whispered, a hand resting on Wilson's waist, pulling him closer. "It has been hard to control myself, love. When I saw you, I just wanted to take you right there, by the door."  
  
  
"Don't say those things to me, Maxy!" Wilson retorted, trying to control his voice. "Not when your wife, your _lovely_ wife, is downstairs, making dinner for me." And yet he made no attempt to break free from Maxwell's hand.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Maxwell sighed, letting go of Wilson. "She is lovely indeed, but I could never in my life love her in the same way I love you. And you do know how hard I tried."  
  
  
They didn't talk to rest of the way to the twin's bedroom. Wilson's worry and guilty were momentary forgotten when he saw the two blond angels. He didn't wait for Maxwell, picking one of them on this arms, soothing her screams. "Hello there, little baby," Wilson whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
  
"You have such a way with kids," Maxwell said with a smile, picking up the other baby. "You're with Abigail, and this one is Wendy. Aren't they adorable?"  
  
  
"Yes, they sure are." Wilson smiled, letting Abigail try to catch his hair, already forgetting about why she was crying moments before. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Abigail."  
  
  
"Abigail usually is the one to start with crying, and Wendy follows, supporting her sister. Isn't it right?" Maxwell said, playing with Wendy. "We need double the time to calm the two down, they really seem to like you, dear."  
  
  


Wilson blushed, and looked at the door, afraid of Charlie hearing them. Maxwell didn't seem to care, getting closer to Wilson, and putting an arm around his waist. Wilson felt himself blush harder, however letting his head fall on Maxwell's chest. "We look already like a family, don't you think, Wilson?" Maxwell whispered, tenderly kissing Wilson's forehead.  
  
  
"There you are!" Charlie exclaimed, entering the room. Wilson quickly pushed away from Maxwell, putting Abigail back in her crib. He tried to hide his face, hoping Charlie won't notice how flushed he was.  
  
  
Maxwell smiled, he didn't seem affected by Charlie's sudden appearance. "I was just introducing Wilson to his sisters." Maxwell put Wendy with Abigail, trying not to snicker when he noticed the crimson that spread to Wilson's entire face. Now he had a good reason to be flustered.  
  
  
Charlie seemed surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Wonderful. The dinner is ready, if you two could follow me." Charlie didn't wait for an answer, leaving the room.  
  
  
" _Never_ do that again, Maxy," Wilson whispered with more anger than he wanted, not that he really did mind. Like Charlie, he didn't wait for an answer to go downstairs. Maxwell sighed heavily, waving to the twins before following his wife and lover.  
  
  
Downstairs, Maxwell found Wilson helping Charlie bring food to the dinner table. He raised an eyebrow to the scientist, meeting only a cold glare. Maxwell shrugged, going after a wine bottle. When he got back to the table, the dinner was set, and the three took their places: Maxwell at the end of the table, Charlie at his right side and Wilson at his left. Maxwell served the wine to three of them, and they started to eat.  
  
  
Wilson was clearly uncomfortable, but Charlie didn't seem to mind, wanting to chat with him. "You seem to enjoy children, Mister Higgsbury, do you intend to settle down soon?"  
  
  
Both Wilson and Maxwell seemed to choke on their food. "Ah, I told you, Charlie, Wilson is married to his science," Maxwell replied quickly, while Wilson still fumbled, going from choking on his food to choking on his wine. "Let's not bother him with such questions."  
  
  
"Well, weren't you married to your business as well, until you met me?" Charlie asked sweetly, making Maxwell blush and avoid Wilson's piercing gaze. "I have a friend that I think would match Mister Higgsbury quite well, so, please, let me know if you change your mind, mister."  
  
  
"Thank you, miss, I'll consider your offer," Wilson started, staring Maxwell down. "Maybe it's time for me to do just like Maxwell and _settle down_." Maxwell sighed, very aware of the annoyance and hurt on Wilson's voice.  
  
  
"That's wonderful to hear," Charlie made sure to look at Wilson before continuing. "You see, I have the same kind of affection for this friend as Maxwell has for you. So it would really please me to see you two together. You could even live in this same house, with us. Wouldn't it be great?"  
  
  


Maxwell didn't need to look to Wilson to know he had guilty written all over his face. Maxwell himself already felt quite awful for everything, he couldn't imagine how Wilson was feeling, being dragged to this all. Likewise, neither of them needed Charlie to rub salt over their wounds. Wilson placed his silverware back to the table, took a last sip of his wine and stood up.  
  
  
"I should go now," Wilson started, avoiding to look at Charlie. "The dinner was delicious, thank you. However, it's time for me to leave."  
  
  
"Wilson...." Maxwell muttered, a painful look coloring his face.  
  
  
"Nonsense!" Charlie exclaimed with a smile, also standing up. "There's still desert to be served. Sit back down, while I go pick it." Charlie didn't wait for any of the men to react, going back to the kitchen.  
  
  
"You need to tell her, I can't take it anymore!" Wilson said in a low voice, unsure if he felt more shame or anger for the whole situation.  
  
  
"Calm down, love," Maxwell started sweetly, soon regretting it, with Wilson's angry look. "After desert you will never have to see Charlie again, I promise you."  
  
  
"No, Maxwell, _everything_ is over, unless you tell her," Wilson interrupted, voice dangerously low. "I can't do it anymore, not after knowing her!"  
  
  
Before Maxwell could even think about a reply, Charlie was back, a pudding on her hands. "I hope I'm not disturbing your conversation," Charlie said, looking at the clearly exalted men. Neither of them said anything, while Charlie awkwardly served the desert.  
  
  
"Darling," Maxwell started, soon regretting his choice of word, when both Charlie and Wilson looked expectantly at him. "Charlie,"  
  
  
"I'm sorry if I stepped on any toes with talking about my friend," Charlie soon interrupted, looking at Wilson. "I could see how uncomfortable you became at that, it wasn't my intention."  
  
  
"Yes, indeed. Wilson is, he’s like your sister, Charlie," Maxwell stated, soon turning to a confused Wilson. "Winona, Charlie's sister. She ran away some years ago, to be with a lady."  
  
  
Wilson felt his face flushed, that sure wasn't what he had in mind when he gave Maxwell his ultimatum. However Charlie's smile helped to soothe a bit of his worries. "I'm sorry, Wilson, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Charlie reached for Wilson's hand, and, unsure about what to do, Wilson allowed it. "However, Maxy, you shouldn't talk about it with others. Or people may start to think you may have found a _paramour_ on his house. With how much time you spend there."  
  
  
  
The silence was excruciating. Wilson and Maxwell traded looks, and Wilson decided it was time for him to talk. "I'm afraid you're correct on your assumption, miss Carter." Wilson closed his eyes, waiting for the storm that would come. Yet, the only thing that came was an amused laugh from Charlie.  
  
  
"Thank god, I was starting to question if I had made wrong assumptions." Charlie smiled, to both Maxwell and Wilson's confusion.  
  
  
"You knew?" Maxwell muttered, soon feeling a bit of the shame catching up to him. "W-why didn't you say any anything? Was that all a plot to humiliate us?!"  
  
  
"Oh, no, no, of course not, dear." Charlie shot a smile to them, standing up. "I don't want to get in the way of your love. But we should go to the living room and discuss it better, alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a NSFW part later in the chapter. It's well labeled and in the end of the chapter. If you don't want to read it, you can just skip once you read NSFW.

Wilson sat by Maxwell’s side, hand on hand, as if lovers. He never thought they would be able to do that. To hold hands with a man, in front of someone! What a scandal! And Charlie was in front of them, sipping her tea, as if nothing much was happening.

She smiled at them, a kind and warm smile. “Are you sure you don’t want cake? It is truly delicious,” she offered again.

“I’m fine, ma’am,” Wilson replied, voice trembling. Maxwell squeezed his hand, reassuring.

“Shall we go straight to the point?” Maxwell said, anxiety also catching to him.

“As you wish,” Charlie replied, yet taking her time with another sip of tea. “I’m aware of Maxwell’s preferences for a long time now. I didn’t have to do much guessing to see you two were close. Very close.”

“I didn’t mean to cheat on you, Charlie,” Maxwell tried, guilty all over his face. Still, he didn’t let go of Wilson.

“It’s fine!” She laughed, the smile never leaving her face. “I’m seeing someone too. Darling, I can’t judge.”

“Thank god, this makes me feel a lot better.” Maxwell sighed with relief. He let go of Wilson’s hand, to wrap his arm in the scientist’s waist, bringing him closer. “Who are you seeing? Is it that bank man? He was clearly infatuated with you.”

“You don’t know her,” she stated, ignoring the surprised look on her husband’s face. “That brings us to my proposition to you.”

Wilson seemed more relaxed, allowing himself to lay down his head on Maxwell’s shoulder. “What is that?”

“It’s very simple: you want to stay with Maxwell, and I want to stay with my friend. But society won’t be so accepting,” she started. “I’m already married to Maxy. You and my friend aren’t. So my proposal is that: you marry my friend and you two come live with us. To anyone outside it will be two acceptable couples.”

“I will have to marry her?! Isn’t that a bit much?” Wilson interjected, a hint of panic seeping through his words.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I misread your situation,” Charlie said, actually meaning it. “I thought your relationship was serious enough for that. I didn’t mean to assume anything. It’s just that I would marry Willow if I could, and I thought you two felt the same.”

“So did I,” Maxwell mumbled under his breath. He let go of Wilson, hurt showing on his face.

“Wait, that’s not what I meant!” Wilson exclaimed, focus shifting to the husband only. “I would love to marry you. There’s nothing I would want more! We have been together for more than a year now, of course I would have married you for now, if I could.”

“So what’s the matter?” Maxwell pushed. “It’s a good proposal. No more sneaking around, we would be together everyday. Wouldn’t that be great?”

“You say that because you’re already married. To someone _you_ chose.” Wilson sighed, more hurt than anger in his voice. “You want to stay with your wife and have me on the side. I’m supposed to just stay with someone chosen for me and be happy with it? Doesn’t that sound a bit unfair?”

Maxwell opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He averted his eyes, guilty stamped on his face.

“If it makes you feel better, we chose each other because we needed to,” Charlie intervened. “My sister ran away with a woman, and I needed to marry to keep down the rumors. I told Maxy that before we got married, and I believe he felt something similar.”

“We got lucky to find each other, but it doesn’t me we married because we were in love, darling.” Maxwell embraced the scientist again, one of his hands caressing Wilson’s cheek. “The one I love like that is you, and only you.”

“I don’t intend to have a romantic relationship to anyone besides Willow,” Charlie agreed. “Maxy and I’s relationship will be purely for the outside. Inside he is all yours, Wilson.”

“Is that more amenable, dear?” Maxwell planted a kiss on his lover’s cheek, receiving a nod and a content humming.

“I still have one more question, though,” the scientist hesitated a bit to continue, trying to keep down the blush his love caused. “How are we going to justify living at the same house?”

“That’s easy,” Maxwell interceded. “You can always pretend you lost all your money on your inventions. Anyone would believe that.”

“And since we all are such good friends, it would be natural for us to help you two out,” Charlie concluded. “We can always say it’s just temporary, until you’re back on your feet.”

“Fine, I can work with that.” Wilson nodded, soon a relieved smile on his mouth. “I agree with this scheme.”

“Amazing!” Charlie commemorated. “Come back tomorrow, and I’ll bring Willow to meet you. You’re going to love her.”

“How did you two meet, anyway? I never heard you talk of her before,” Maxwell wondered, now more at ease. Hands all over Wilson, his hair, face and waist, who gladly accepted.

“She was selling matches. She tried to sell me some and we stopped to talk.” She shrugged. “She’s very charming, and direct. She asked me, after a couple of meetings, if I wanted to kiss her. So bold!”

“You always liked boldness.” Maxwell laughed.

“I guess I do.” Charlie finished her tea, gathering the teacups on her hands. “I’ll leave you two be, I’m sure you could use the privacy.”

“Thank you, dear, I appreciate it.” Maxwell didn’t wait to bring his hands down Wilson’s shirt. Son trailing kisses around his neck.

“You should show him your room,” Charlie completed.

“Good idea. Should we go, love?” Maxwell nuzzled Wilson’s neck. “I can barely contain myself, so we better hurry.”

The scientist only nodded, following his lover to the bedroom. With the wife’s consent. What a delicious scandal!

NSFW

Maxwell threw Wilson in the bed, following him close behind. He kissed the scientist roughly, tongues barely contained in their own mouths. The husband broke their kiss, ignoring how Wilson tried to follow his mouth back. Maxwell, instead, brought the scientist’s chin up, showering it in kisses, then trailing his kisses down the exposed neck.

His hand wandered through Wilson’s chest, stopping at his nipples, and then his toned stomach. The hard work in the experiments seemed to be enough work out for him. Maxwell started to open up the scientist’s vest, with greater patience than Wilson.

“Stop squirming, I’m taking my time today,” Maxwell purred, nicking the scientist’s ear. “Be a good boy now.”

Wilson tentatively nodded, trying to keep himself still. The tall man took his time indeed, very slowly taking the vest out, as he kissed and bite all over Wilson’s neck. “You’re killing me, Maxy,” Wilson managed, ragged breath.

“Is that better?” Maxwell groaned, taking off Wilson’s shirt in one swift motion. “Do you prefer me rough instead of slow and delicate?”

The scientist shivered with the change of mood. “Yes, please,” he managed, barely being able to catch his breath. “Be rough to me.”

“Ah, you tempt me so much,” the tall man retorted, kissing his lover deeply. He broke the kiss, bringing his mouth to Wilson’s ear, to whisper. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

In no time at all, they were both naked. Maxwell’s kisses and bites spread to all over Wilson’s body. No place left untouched. Many places would be bruised soon, but it was a problem for tomorrow. Maxwell positioned Wilson at the edge of the bed, on his back, with legs spread, ready to be pounded.

He lined himself with the scientist’s asshole, slowly entering it. He started slow, enjoying the tightness. “Faster,” Wilson groaned, thrusting back on Maxwell.

“Bossy.” The tall man laughed, but he picked up the pace. Soon enough, Wilson’s moans filled the air, being muffled only by the sound of skin against skin and the strained breath from Maxwell.

“I’m coming,” Wilson managed, moaning loudly.

“Great, me too,” Maxwell replied, soon focusing more in thrusting and trailing kisses on the scientist's chest. Wilson came, with a series of increasingly loud moans. Maxwell came after him, allowing himself to lay there for a bit, on top of Wilson, his face hiding on the scientist’s neck.

“That was nice,” Wilson whispered, as Maxwell exited his butthole and laid down by his side.

“Well, now we can do whatever you want in this house. We have Charlie’s blessing,” the tall man commented, hands going to Wilson, wrapping around his body. “Unless you enjoyed more the feeling of being my mistress.”

Wilson let out a funless laugh. “Aren’t you funny?” he mocked, but allowed Maxwell to cuddle him closer. “I feel like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. This was the best I ever felt.”

“So sleep with me for a bit, let me pretend I married you,” Maxwell said, hands caressing Wilson’s hair. The scientist nodded contently and in no time feel asleep in the warm embrace of his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No NSFW this time!

Wilson knocked on the door, barely containing his eagerness. He missed Maxwell so much already. They still had to control the times he would see each other. The door opened, showing the tall husband.

“I’m glad you came. Willow is already here,” Maxwell said, allowing the scientist in.

As soon as the door closed, Wilson pulled the tall husband closer, kissing him. The kiss was fierce and steamy, tongues eager for each other. Maxwell cornered the scientist against the door, lifting Wilson’s legs, that soon were wrapped around the tall man’s waist. One of the husband’s hand went under the scientist’s shirt. Mouths still never leaving each other.

“He really isn’t one for good impressions,” Willow said, bringing the lovers back to reality. “Should we start making out as well, Charlie?”

They let each other go, not without some reluctance. “Sorry,” Maxwell managed, still out of the breath. “I missed you, love.”

“All those days without you were like a living hell,” Wilson replied, a hand caressing the husband’s cheek.

“Ugh, are you done with the sappy stuff already?” Willow rolled her eyes.

“Be nice, dear,” Charlie retorted, a hand caressing the arsonist's hand. “You’re supposed to get along with Wilson, remember?”

“He could work more for that,” she complained still.

“I apologize,” Wilson conceded, fixing his clothing, trying to look more presentable. “I’m Wilson P. Higgsbury, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Willow, but you already know that.” She shrugged, barely paying attention to the scientist.

“Why don’t we sit, love? Charlie’s cake is delicious today,” Maxwell interceded, conducing Wilson to the table. “It’s black tea, your favorite.”

Wilson nodded, smiling at their odd placement. Charlie and Willow were side by side, hand on hand. He sat down by Maxwell’s side, in no time feeling the tall man’s hands on his body, caressing his chest, his hair, his face. He ignored the wandering hands, taking a bite on a piece of cake. “It’s really good.”

“Thank you,” Charlie offered, a forced smile on her face. “Maxy, dear, maybe you could let Wilson be, so he and Willow can know each other better.”

“God, yes, I literally can’t take it anymore,” Willow agreed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Maxwell said, clearly upset. He sighed. “I can’t wait until you two marry and I can have Wilson with me anytime.”

“You two are lucky I love Charlie so much, or I would have walked out as soon as you two started to kiss.” Willow shook her head. “Gross.”

“Goodness, Charlie, I didn’t know your type was a jerk,” Maxwell mocked, but still let go of Wilson.

“That explains why she married you,” Willow threw back.

“Now, now, let’s calm down,” Charlie said placatory. Before the bickering could continue. “You two will behave. I know you can do better than that.”

“So, what you like to do, Willow?” Wilson said quickly, before any of the two could reply. “We should know each other better, right?”

“I like to light things on fire.” She shrugged.

“You better not start a fire on this house,” Maxwell warned. Wilson patted the tall man’s chest, trying to avoid another fight.

“I enjoy science a lot, and sometimes my equipment will catch fire,” Wilson offered, helpful. “I could show you sometime, if you want?”

“As long as it catches fire, I’m in.” Willow smiled, her smile growing bigger as she noticed Maxwell’s sour face. “Are you jealous, old ma?”

“I have no reason to be jealous. I know his laboratory in a way your never can,” Maxwell said, making a show of putting his hand around Wilson’s waist.

“Maxy!” Both Wilson and Charlie scolded.

“It’s fine, I have to go anyway.” Willow stood up, a smirk on her face. “I would love to see your lab. It’s a date, Wilson.”

She kissed Charlie quickly on the lips and left, no more words out of her mouth.

“Good luck marrying her,” Maxwell mocked, too much venom on his voice.

“Yeah,” Wilson agreed, voice barely there.

“Maxy, the girls must be hungry, why don’t you go feed them?” Charlie said softly, sweetly. “Wilson can keep me company, right?”

Maxwell hesitated, suspicious of the whole ordeal. “Of course,” he conceded, giving a kiss to Wilson’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon, darling.”

Charlie took her time, sipping her tea, until Maxwell was far enough. “So, what did you think?”

“She seems nice,” Wilson tried, smile all wrong.

“You can tell me the truth, it’s fine. I know she can be a handful, even on her best behavior.” Charlie gave him a kind smile. A smile you just couldn’t lie to.

“It was awful!” Wilson sighed exasperated. “Willow and Maxwell seem to hate each other! This is never going to work out!”

“Once they get used to each other, they will calm down. Know both of them well enough to be sure of that.” Charlie paused, biting down her cake. Chewing painfully slowly. “Now, tell me what the real problem is.” She didn’t ask, she commanded. And it was hard to say no to Charlie.

“What if you two break up? What’s going to happen? We will still be married!” Wilson said, all worry. “She will be living with me still, she may even resent me!”

“She’s mature, more than she acts like. She will probably find someone else, and I trust you to allow her the freedom she will want,” Charlie offered. “I can tell there’s more. You can talk, I won’t judge. Or tell Maxwell.”

“What,” he stopped himself, needing to take a deep breath before continuing. “What if _I_ break up? What if we don’t work out? What if Maxwell gets tired of me? What I’m going to do? I’ll be tied to Willow and you, and Maxwell.”

“Do you love Maxy? Right now?” Charlie had such a softness to her voice that was hard to not answer.

“Yes, with all my heart!”

“I know for a fact that Maxy loves you, and he won’t get tired of you. Do you believe me?”

“I, I guess?” Wilson tried.

“Maxy will not break up with you,” Charlie dismissed, a smile still on her face. “If you break up with him, he won’t use Willow to get to you. I can promise you.”

Wilson played with his fork, cake turning to crumbles.

“Is there something else you want to say?” Charlie asked, all patience.

“Do you think we will last? Maxwell and I?” Wilson managed, the angst clear on his voice and face. “I never had a relationship like that before.”

“Yes, I think so. You shouldn’t worry so much about problems that don’t exist, at least not yet.” Charlie hesitated for a bit too long. “You know, when I first kissed Willow, it was like being able to breath for the first time. Like I was ice cold and she was the only warmth in the world. If you feel anything like I do, you will alright.”

“Thank you,” Wilson said, a shy smile slowly appearing in his face. “Everything is still so new for me. But I think I can do it. I’ll marry Willow.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's no NSFW so far, I may try to keep this work all SFW, and turn any NSFW into spin-offs.


End file.
